Persuading Sweden
by sushidei
Summary: Sealand wants to go on a date, but it takes a little persuading from his wife to get Sweden to agree to his son being involved in any kind of "romance." Sweden/Finland, Sealand/Latvia


A/N: I love Hetalia so much, and I just failed at writing it :(. But I figured I would share the fail with you anyway! I had alot of trouble deciding whether or not to make Sea-kun's parents Sweden and Finland or America and England. I hope you think my choice is Okay though. I was happy with the motherly!Finland and the overprotective!Sweden that came out of it. Although I think everyone is a little (or a lot!) OOC, this was a cute concept in my head. I seemed to have butchered it though...

DISCLAIMER: *Laughs* You think I could come up with Hetalia?

* * *

"Hey…Papa…"

Sweden looked up from his newspaper to find a fidgeting, blushing Sealand standing before him. The Swede raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing to allude to the fact that his "son" was acting strangely. "W'at 's it?"

"Umm…How old do I have to be before I can go on a date?"

Sweden's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Finland, who was currently sitting across the room, let out an undignified squeak. '_D'd he j'st ask w'at I t'nk he ask'd?_' Sweden thought, hoping to God that he misheard that sentence. "W—w'at?"

"How old do I have to be before I can go on a date?" Sealand repeated, a little more desperate this time.

Sweden didn't know what to do. He looked over to his "wife," who looked just as shocked as he did.

"Wh—who do you w—want to go with?" Finland stuttered, putting the book he was reading to the side for a moment.

Sealand's face heated up and he looked down at his shoes. He whispered something inaudible and played with the opening to the sleeves of his shirt, thinking that he wouldn't have asked if he knew that he would have to tell his parents who he liked.

"What?" Finland asked, carefully pressing the boy. He didn't want to scare him off, but he needed to know all the same.

"Latvia," Sealand whispered, and this time both Sweden and Finland heard it.

Finland couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. As terrified as he was of his son being romantically involved with anybody, Sealand's reactions were rather cute.

Sweden, however, was a bumbling mess. His face still had the same look of shock and surprise as before, if not more. He was gaping, looking from Finland, _who w's too c'lm f'r t'e situat'n_, he thought; to Sealand, whose blush had diminished somewhat, and was now looking at Finland hopefully.

Finaldn stood up and placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Here, why don't you let me and Su-san talk about this, Okay?" he said, smiling. He bent down and whispered in Sealand's ear, "I don't think there will be a problem with it. Let me get your father to come around to it though, alright?"

Seland beamed. "Okay Daddy!" He said, and skipped out of the room, leaving his distressed father behind.

Finland sighed. "You know, Su-san...it's kinda cute in a way."

Sweden's expression hardened. "D'n't t'll me you w'nna l't him go?"

"Why not let him? Besides, Latvia seems to like him." Finland sat down next to his husband, taking his hand. He rubbed absent-minded circles with the pad of his thumb, trying to coax Sweden into allowing their son his date.

Sweden had always been a sucker for affection, Finland had learned, and he was responding exactly how the other nation wanted him to. A light blush graced Sweden's cheeks, and his fingers wound their way around Finland's hand.

"Do you remember our first date?" Finland asked, looking down at their interlocked fingers.

Sweden looked away form his "wife," the pink on his cheeks being swallowed up by a deep shade of red. "That w's a l'ng t'me ago..." he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" Finland gasped, "it was one of the most romantic things to ever happen to me!"

Sweden didn't respond, but a slight smile played on his lips. It was hard to place exactly where their relationship began, but he had a feeling he knew which event the other nation was talking about.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer, Finland let out a heavy sigh and turned more towards his husband, intent on reminding him. "It was a little after we started living together at your house, you told me that you had something to show me. So that night after dinner you took me out into the forest until we met a clearing. And it was the perfect timing too, because right when we got there the northern lights were just starting to appear above us." The shorter nation blushed. "And then...you kissed me," he finished, his voice but a whisper.

Sweden was fidgeting now, his palm sweaty. Finland chuckled. "I have to admit it was a little scary, but it was something I'd wanted for awhile. I had always secretly liked you, even back when we were living with Denmark. And the northern lights, too! It was so beautiful, Su-san!"

Sweden's blush had only increased with the reminder of their first, what Finland called a "date." The taller nation wasn't sure if that's what he would name it, but he supposed it was a good a place as any to name as the start of their relationship. "I w's n'rvous," he admitted, "I tho't you didn't l'ke me b'ck th'n."

Finland smiled. "Su-san, if I didn't like you then I wouldn't have run away with you and stayed with you all those years. Of course I liked you, silly."

Sweden smiled and turned back towards Finland, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. The smaller nation blushed, not expecting the contact, and let out a breathy sigh. _It was now or never_, Finland thought, and inhaled, preparing for what he would do next. "I don't think it'd be bad if he went…I think we should let him," he said, squeezing his husband's hand.

The taller country sighed and rubbed his tired eyes from beneath his glasses. "'f you w'nna l't him go, he c'n go," he murmured, deciding to let Finland win.

Finland grinned and leaned over to kiss his husband on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, his breath tickling the other nation's ear.

Sweden shivered, and turned towards Finland. He tilted his head and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, whispering "y'r w'lc'me".

---

The doorbell rang on Saturday night, and Sealand flew down the stairs to answer it. He swung the door open with unnecessary force, screaming "Latvia!" and hugging the Baltic state tightly.

Latvia blushed and returned the hug, disregarding his elder brother for the moment. Estonia smiled and walked through the door, greeting Finland and going over the plans for the evening, as he was to be the "chaperone."

Latvia smiled, "I'm really excited," he whispered to Sealand.

"Me too!" Sealand replied, looking over to his parents and Estonia. "Although I wish they'd hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Estonia chuckled as he heard that, and said his goodbyes to the parents of his brother's date. He led the two younger boys out to his car, and after making them buckle up, left for their destination.

Finland closed the front door and turned towards Sweden. His smile faded when he saw the distressed look on his husband's face. "Stop looking like that Su-san," he sighed, taking his husband's hand and pulling him up the stairs. "They'll be fine, I promise! They have a chaperone and everything! Besides…" he smirked. "I think I can help take your mind off of it for awhile…"

* * *

Reviews are love and much appreciated!


End file.
